Destinies Revealed
by Galadrielle18
Summary: Instead of killing Asuma Hidan gets some impossible truths and destinies are revealed. Hate and fear evolve into love and trust that could save all nations. YAOI


Title: Destinies revealed

Author: Galadrielle

Fandom: Naruto Shippuden

Summary: Instead of killing Asuma Hidan gets some impossible truths and destinies are revealed. Hate and fear evolve into love and trust that could save all nations.

Pairing: Shikamaru/Hidan (for now but later threesome + other pairing)

Rating: NC-17 / M

Warning: Yaoi, curse words and harsh language, slight non-con (no real or graphic non-con) lemon and het and threesomes in later chapters

Disclaimer: All characters involved are not mine… Pity, otherwise there would be more yaoi involved!

Chapter 01

Nara Shikamaru looked on in disbelieve as the silver haired Akatsuki stood there, pierced by Kamizuki Izumo's and Hagane Kotetsu's blades, telling them, while using many curse words, that their attack had hurt.

'What the hell is that?! How could he survive this attack? They hit his mayor organs and he is just standing there?!' Shikamaru dimly heard Asuma-Sensei's comments about there always being two of them when he felt a sudden flair of chakra from behind.

"Ahhh!" The hand reaching for him made Shikamaru release his shadow sewing technique and jump from the roof just as the other shinobi's attack hit the roof, making debris fall all around them. Feeling the chakra from behind him flare Shikamaru moved further back as quickly as he could. But just as he felt the other Akatsuki close in on him Asuma appeared in front of him, separating the two of them and allowing the first glimpse on the silver haired Akatsuki's team mate. Shock travelled through Shikamaru. The eyes of the man had him flinching inside. 'So cold, how can eyes be that cold and still belong to a living being?' Shikamaru shuddered.

"Kotetsu, Izumo, fall back!" Asuma's order echoed through Shikamaru's head. His sensei pulled them back together? Why would he do that? Sweat was beading on his forhead when Shikamaru registered the fine tremble in his former teacher's voice. He doubted the others would be able to hear it, but he knew Sarutobi Asuma inside out. Having been taught by him and evolving from a stupidly lazy child into a talented chunin, from boy to teenager to young man. Sure his team mates had been taught by Asuma as well, but Shikamaru doubted that Akimichi Choji or Yamanaka Ino felt the same bond to their sensei as Shikamaru did.

* * *

Hidan looked at the four huddling shinobi from Konoha. 'Couldn't they have sent a fucking challenge for once?!' At the same time Hidan had to secretly admit that he hadn't felt their chakra until the last moment and had therefore been surprised by their attack. 'Pinning me down with that fucking technique! When get my hands on that bitch…' Hidan looked more closely at the four shinobi. Sure the one with the money on his head seemed to be strong enough, but the two that had attacked him? Nothing special there. Other than the boy… And it was really just a boy, maybe sixteen. The others obviously felt the need to protect him as they stood in front of them. "Kakuzu, I want to have a little fucking fun!"

Kakuzu looked rather irritated at the jashinist, "What for, Hidan? We should just take the money on this one's head and go back to our mission." Kakuzu pointed at Asuma.

"No fucking way! I went along quietly long enough, dipshit! Now I want a fucking sacrifice!" Hidan felt the urge for a sacrifice deep within him. But something was different…

Sighing in defeat Kakuzu shook his head, "Do what you want." Then he moved back a few paces.

Feeling elation flood through him Hidan's eyes focused on the group while pulling out the blades from the previous attack, 'Whom should I take? The old guy? No, while strong he is nothing special… The gay couple? Too weak, there would be no fun in taking them down… That only left…' Hidan grinned and jumped forward, hauling his scythe back and hitting the ground where the group had stood just seconds before. "Kakuzu, stay out of this! I'll use them for my ceremony! Come to me you fuckers!"

* * *

'Kakuzu and Hidan, huh?' Shikamaru felt his heart beat frantically in his chest. The Akatsuki, Hidan, was very fast. He watched wide eyed as the silver haired guy went after Asuma slashing with Izumo's blade and the scythe hanging on the robe. 'I have to catch him again!' Shikamaru concentrated and performed his jutsu, calling forth his shadows and attacking Hidan with them.

After several minutes of not being able to catch the other shinobi Shikamaru started trembling from exhaustion. "Damn it, I can't keep this up much longer!"

Just as he released the technique Asuma went flying from a powerful chakra blast. "Asuma!"

Shikamaru ran forward but was halted by Izumo. "No, Shikamaru! We have to protect you!"

"But what about Asuma?!" Hysteria entered the young man's voice. Shikamaru could not, would not let his sensei die!

Hidan laughed, "Oh look, Kakuzu! The fucking boy is already crying!" A sadistic grin bloomed on his face, "I will give you something to cry about, you fucking pansy!" With that said Hidan ran at them and Izumo pushed Shikamaru back just as he released a glue bomb.

The chunin stumbled back and the glue bomb released all over the floor, making everything sticky and an impossible trap to get free from. It was really bad luck for them that Hidan managed to jump on Kotetsu and Izumo, making them fall into their own trap. Leaving Shikamaru alone to face the jashinist.

"Yo, assholes! You should take better care of your babies, such pretty little boys like that one should not be on missions. They belong in a whorehouse!" Hidan mocked them while pointing at Shikamaru. His grin transformed into a leer, "And I just know what to do with a pretty boy like that!" Hidan palmed his crotch while Shikamaru paled in sudden understanding.

Asuma groaned in pain but sat up at hearing the immortal's words. 'He is going after Shikamaru!' Jumping up he quickly made his way over to his former student, "Shikamaru, run! Go back to the village and report to the Hokage!" Asuma shouted at the still frozen teen.

Coming out of his stupor the Nara boy looked at his team leader in outrage, "Are you kidding? I can't leave you here like this!"

Not looking away from the madman in front of him Asuma yelled, "You will do as I order!"

Shikamaru flinched back and just as he made to turn away and escape his arms were seized behind him and he was pulled back against a strong chest with a kunai at his throat. "This boy means a lot to you, right? So you better put down your weapons."

Kakuzu held tight to the boy and when he struggling he pierced the soft looking skin at the boy's throat with the tip of his Kunai. "I would stop, boy. I wouldn't want to accidentally cut you throat."

The calm voice devoid of any sarcasm or humour somehow really calmed Shikamaru down. Not relaxing him, far from it, but stopping his struggles.

Asuma looked at them, seeing the blood welling up from the shallow cut he could not bring himself to endanger the youth further and laid down his chakra blades.

Laughing and sneering at the shinobi Hidan turned to Kakuzu, "I told you to stay out of this, asshole!"

Kakuzu sighed, "Would you hurry up, Hidan? I have no interest in staying here any longer."

Hidan sneered before another sadistic grin emerged on his face. Without hesitation he slung the rope of his scythe around Asuma, tying him up and immobilizing him before he turned the captured boy. "Now, boy, show me what you've got!" Appearing in front of the captive Hidan seized his chin, making the boy look up into his eyes while Kakuzu held onto him.

Shikamaru did not look away. He did not dare, he could at least buy them time until the others would arrive… Even at the cost of his own life! "What do you want, baka?"

Kakuzu laughed at that, not out loud, mind you, but a silent laughter. The boy was bold, that was for sure. Looking at his partner he saw the leer crossing the pale face.

Snickering inwardly at the boy's attitude Hidan leaned further down, "Just a taste of you, pretty boy!" With that Hidan caught Shikamaru's lips in a kiss. Not sweet and gently like Shikamaru's first kiss should have been, but fierce and messy, intending to domineer and hurt.

Shock immobilized the Nara boy before adrenaline kicked in and he started struggling and kicking, trying to turn his head away. He heard his team mates screaming his name as he tried to tear himself away.

"STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM HIM! SHIKAMARU!"

Hidan smiled at the cursing before he reluctantly released the boy's sweet lips… 'Sweet lips?! Have you gone fucking gay!' Shaking his head Hidan leaned down and sucked and liked at the panting boy's throat wanting to mark the white soft column as his own. Feeling himself harden he thought about fucking the boy right here on the ground, in front of the still cursing men. 'But he wouldn't be a virgin sacrifice anymore… Jashin-sama deserves only the best!'

Shikamaru panted, trying to breath through his rising panic. Seeing the changed skin colour with the bone pictures of the Akatsuki he knew he had to get away… He had to get free! Now!

Not even Kakuzu was quick enough to stop the boy from kicking Hidan between the legs.

"FUCK! YOU BITCH!" Hidan grabbed his cock to stop it from hurting while his other hand grabbed the pretty bitch's throat, "You will regret that!" Then he hit Shikamaru in the stomach before wrenching his head back. "But not for long, bitch!" Sucking viciously at the still flowing flood from the kunai wound Hidan fondled the boy harshly, enjoying the whimpers and the lonely tear making its way down the boy's cheek. After pinching and playing with the boy's nipples the jashinist released the now bloody throat and stepped back.

"Now, you will be my virgin sacrifice for Jashin!"

* * *

Asuma, Izumo and Kotetsu could only watch in helpless rage as their youngest team mate was assaulted. Wincing they looked away as the damn Akatsuki seemed to start drinking Shikamaru's blood and abuse the poor boy.

* * *

Shikamaru hung almost limp in Kakuzu's hold. The harsh attack on him had left him surprised but he could also hear his shadows calling, that something was going to happen… Something unexpected and unplanned by both sides.

* * *

Kakuzu looked down in surprise as the boy relaxed in his hold. Something was tugging at his senses, screaming for acknowledgement. 'What is happening?'

* * *

Hidan finished with his diagram and raised his weapon for the ceremony, "Now, bitch, you will be the virgin sacrifice for my God, Jashin!"

Thrusting the blade down Hidan was unprepared for the clash of thunder and the voice screaming loudly in his head, "STOP!"

tbc


End file.
